Suck it up
by simply-cartoonz
Summary: When Zak Pilgrim breaks up with his 2 year gf, a whole string of events happen. How will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain was all Zak Pilgrim felt as the cold, unloving words hit his face harder than any punch he has received.

"It's over."

Zak felt his heart melt as Rebecca Hearth told him the words no guy ever wanted to hear. He realized his 2 year relationship with what he thought was the perfect girl was over.

"I'm sorry. You just have to get over me."

He just wanted to go into a corner and die. She just walked away and he saw a car pull up to her. She got in and in the driver seat, he saw his arch rival of his life, Gus Manner. He has always been messing with him ever since middle school.

"Hey Zak, looks like I beat you again! Why can't you realize she doesn't love you, loser!" Gus yelled to him and drove away.

Zak just walked home, thinking, 'Why did she break up with me?' All he ever did was treat her like a goddess. He probably even spent over one thousand dollars over the course of their relationship.

He eventually made it to his one story house where he shared it with his friend and roommate, Luke. He tried opening the door, but it was locked so he kneed the center of it and the door swung open. He was the only one who did it because he always forgot his key.

He walked in to see no one on the worn out flip out chair, with its brownish leather, and Luke on the new brown soft couch they won in a raffle. It was basically the only new thing in the whole house.

"Look whose home. So how'd your date go?" Luke asked Zak. He just walked over blankly and sat down on the chair.

"She… she… broke up with me." He said bleakly.

"Oh shit." Luke said as he swung up from his chair. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I don't know I just… don't know." He replied.

"It's time." Luke said.

"For what?" he asked, knowing Luke's terrible plans.

"Get in the car."

"Why?"

"Just get in the car." Luke replied with a stern tone. This kind of took him off guard because the years they knew each other he was never that serious. He was ether happy 95% happy and 5% sad. He was never serious. So they all went to the car.

They drove to the local club, Inferno after picking up Dillon. They walked in to the club, and sat down at a booth and ordered some sodas.

**(They are all 22 but that doesn't mean they have to drink. Deal wit it) **

"Why are we here?" Zak asked in an annoyed tone.

"We are here," Luke said starting off stern, "To PARTY HARDY!" he finished excitedly. "Now go meet women," he said then pushed him to the dance floor.

He awkwardly pushed through to the other side of the people so Luke thought he was dancing. He was grateful that Luke was trying to help him though.

When he made it to the other side he leaned against the wall and waited. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that something was gonna happen.

Luke and Dillon were at the booth talking about general stuff when suddenly two people walked over to their table and the dude asked them, "Hey, uh the other tables are taken can we sit with you guys?"

Luke just said sure and moved over not realizing who he was talking to. So when he finished talking to Dillon he turned to the guy next to him and started, "So, what's your na…" He stopped mid-sentence, wide eyed. He realized he was talking to THE Scott Pilgrim.

Zak got bored and went back to the table and just sat down noticing they had company. He just sat down shyly and just looked at the ground rubbing his arm.

"So Zak, how have you been?" Ramona asked him. Luke just looked at Zak opened mouthed, wondering how he knew Scott Pilgrim.

"Um, good." He replied. Zak looked at Luke and gave him a wtf face, so Zak just came out and said, "Yes I do know Scott Pilgrim," he said abruptly then covered his mouth. "Sorry."

Scott turned to look at Luke who was looking away.

"You're a fan of me?" he asked. Luke just slowly nodded. "Check it out Ramona! I have a fan!" he said laughing. Ramona just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard inside the club and everyone hit the floor except Zak's table.

The door was smashed open and Zak saw Gus and Rebecca walk in. Zak just looked at the floor. Gus was obviously drunk, but Rebecca wasn't. She never did drink as Zak remembers. Gus walked over to Zak and everyone just looked at him.

"Hey Zak!" he screamed with a muffled voice with a beer in one hand and Rebecca in another. "Check this shit out!"

He pulled Rebecca close and French kissed her with his drool coming out of his mouth. Rebecca just pushed him away obviously pissed off.

"I don't know why you even try. You know I always win." He chuckled. When he walked away Zak was laying his head on the table trying to cope with what just happened.

"Who was that douche" Ramona asked Zak.

"Gus. He stole my girlfriend away." He replied bleakly. Suddenly a beer bottle flew over and hit Zak in the head, obviously from Gus. He just ignored it. Then, two more flew over and hit him again.

As he was rubbing his head when his best friend, from high school, Sarah came over and came up to him.

"Hey, I heard about Rebecca, I'm sorry to hear about it." She said.

"Thanks, it doesn't help that Gus is rubbing it in every second he gets."

"Well, maybe it's fate you know. Maybe she wasn't the girl for you after all." She replied shyly.

Then another bottle flew over and hit him. He got pissed and walked out of the club with everyone.

"Dude, you don't have to take that." Scott told him.

"What else am I supposed to do? Fight him?" he replied.

"Yes." Dillon and Luke simultaneously said.

Gus walked out of the club and walked by Zak on purpose so he could step on his foot. Zak felt fury rage through his body like a raging fire that couldn't be stopped.

"Why are you being such a douche?" Zak yelled at him. "I didn't do anything to you!" he realized his mistake and in a second a fist flew in his face knocking him back.

"Hey tough guy, bet you can't do this." Gus then walked over to Rebecca and grabbed her and started to kiss her, holding her tight so she couldn't break away.

After twenty seconds of torture, he stopped and just laughed at Zak. Then, Zak jumped up, and ran over to Gus and punched him square in the face, making him fly back with everyone shocked except for Scott who was cheering him on.

"Why would you choose him over me? He treats you like your trash!" Zak said to Rebecca.

"I don't have to explain this to you." She replied looking away. Suddenly Gus grabbed Zak and started to punch him repeatedly in the chest. Then he kicked him square in the face.

"That's right bitch. You better stay down." He told him. Zak slowly stood up and retaliated.

"Whatever you say bastard." He said calmly. Gus just stopped.

"Ya, well you can't do this!" he said then grabbed Rebecca again for another kiss but she quickly pushed away.

"No! I'm not your whore! Just call me when you're sober." she yelled at him then walked away to her apartment.

Suddenly, Sarah yelled at Gus, "Oh yes he can!" She grabbed Zak's arm and pulled him against her while Zak was blushing.

She then passionately kissed him, feeling the warmth of his lips against the cold winter air. Zak then realized what was happening and started to kiss her back.

Gus ran up to him and tackled him away from Sarah. He started to punch him on the ground, with blood starting to stain his fists.

"If I can't have a girl, neither can you!" he screamed as he punched him.

"Hang on Zak!" Luke screamed.

Luke and Dillon ran up to Gus and pushed him off, only to be taken by surprised by him kicking them in the stomach making them fly back.

"Zak!" Sarah yelled in horror, while being comforted by Ramona.

"Hang on buddy!" Scott said as he ran over to help Zak.

Scott then took Gus and punched him in the face, which made him stumble back and fall down. Zak then started to stand up while coughing up blood.

He finally stood up a little wobbly, with blood running down his face.

"What just happened?" he said in confusion. Sarah ran over to him hugging his chest.

**(The top of her head is only up to his lips)**

"Sarah, I… I never realized." He said to her with shock. "I'm surprised, I thought you liked Eric!"

**(Random person :P I didn't feel like adding a new character lol NOW back to the storeh)**

"A good surprised or a bad surprised?" she said anticipating the answer.

"A good surprised." He replied with a smile. Suddenly he felt a jolt behind his back and fell to the ground struggling to stay up. Gus kneed him in his spine.

"I always win." Gus said to him. It was a wonder that Zak wasn't paralyzed. Gus started to kick him in his stomach getting a sick satisfaction. Luke and Dillon Jumped at Gus but he was faster and countered them.

"I'm better at getting girls than you." he finished with a kick. "I'm better at life then you." he finished with a kick. "You can't even beat me with your puny friends."

As he just finished his sentence Zak swiftly grabbed his throat and stood up, feeling anger pour out of him like a waterfall.

"Don't go there Gus! My friends will always be with me unlike your goons! You control people with fear! I actually converse with people! You will always be trash!" he screamed at him and threw him to the ground.

"He doesn't need Rebecca!" Luke called out laughing. "She was a bitch anyway. I like this one better." He finished as he pointed at Sarah and smiled.

"Thanks Luke." Sarah said and hugged him.

"Guys let's go. Gus has had enough." Zak said trying to wipe some blood from his face.

They all started to walk back to Zak and Luke's house.

"That's how we do it BITCH!" Dillon called to Gus before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the house Scott was talking about the fight after they got some takeout.

"See? Didn't that feel good to stand up for yourself?" Scott said to Zak.

"It felt good ya. Well, mentally. Definitely not physically obviously." He said while wiping more blood off his face. More blood started coming out of his head.

"Zak, how are you not fainting from all this pain?" Sarah asked worryingly.

"Well I have this weird thing that has a really long name I can't remember. I think it breaks down my cells or some medical thingy. Long story short, my pain reduces." He explained.

"That makes sense." Dillon replied.

"Here we are," Luke said with sarcasm waving his arms, "to La Crap hole. I shall be your host. Zak, show them the deluxe entrance." He finished in a French accent. Zak went over to the door laughing and kneed it open.

Everyone walked in and sat down with the T.V. on and started to eat.

Ramona laughed, "I can't believe you just walked in to the place with all that blood on you!"

"Ya I know did you see everyone's faces!" Dillon joined. Everyone laughed as they remembered.

"So, do you guys want to stay over tonight?" Zak asked everyone.

"Sure, me and Scott aren't doing anything." Ramona agreed.

"Eh, what the hell." Dillon said. Zak looked at Sarah who was snuggling next to him as he waited for an answer.

"Wait, are we dating?" Sarah asked Zak blushing and biting her lip.

Zak started to blush also and asked her, "Uh, do you want to?" She slowly nodded her head. "Then… yes" he said to her and kissed her forehead.

Luke and Dillon started to clap and cheer with everyone laughing. Luke started to fake cry and said, "You guys are such a cute couple!"

Dillon then started to chant, "Sarak! Sarak! Sarak!"

"What does that mean?" Ramona asked giggling.

"It's Zak and Sarah mushed together." Dillon replied looking around the room.

"I got you bro." Luke replied patting his back.

"Okay so Scott and Ramona you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"What makes you think we sleep together?" Scott said seriously.

"I uh… just… uh assumed…" Zak said awkwardly.

"Ah I'm just kidding. I got you!" Scott said laughing. Zak had a sigh of relief.

"So Sarah, where do you wanna sleep?" Luke asked with a wink. She replied with a blush and snuggled closer to Zak.

"Now, in this house I have only one important rule." Luke said seriously to everyone. "Get at least one hour of sleep so you aren't bitchy in the morning!" he said and started to laugh. "Oh I can't say that with a straight face. You can do whatever you want. Make out, have sex, just don't touch my stuff." He finished giggling.

Then Dillon chimed in, "And remember kiddies! Use a condom!" he said laughing.

After they finished eating everyone was just relaxing when suddenly the T.V. started to get static so Luke just turned it off, being too lazy to fix it.

"Zak did you pay the bill?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I remember I was there for 3 hours because some lady wouldn't shut up about the channels." Zak remembered.

"Eh I'll fix it eventually. I'm going to my room. Night." Luke said walking to his room. "Dillon I got a second bed in my room you can sleep on."

"Ok, cool give me a sec." Dillon told him. He then looked over at Dillon seeing Sarah resting her head on his knees staring at the ceiling.

Dillon then winked at Zak and was pointing at Sarah and he replied with the middle finger. Dillon silently laughed as he walked to the bedroom.

"So Zak," Scott started while stroking Ramona's hair, "you okay from today?"

"Ya, I mean now that I think about it… Luke was right, she was a bitch." He replied. Everyone heard Luke scream, "WOO!" through the door.

Scott then got up and grabbed Ramona's hand and said to Zak with a wink, "Well I think I'm gonna go to bed." When the door closed Sarah sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked. Zak just shrugged and turned on the T.V. and started hitting it and it started to work.

But unknowingly to Zak, Luke had the remote and turned off the T.V. Then he threw a note to Zak hitting his face.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh nothing, I'll just check." He opened it and I said,

Hey Dumbass! I've been helping you "set the scene" with Sarah! MAKE A MOVE!

Love Luke

P.S. I'M NOT GAY

Zak just crumpled it up and threw it behind him, but Sarah got it and read it. 'Oh crap!' He thought to himself.

She just walked over to him and before he could speak, she just put her finger over his lips, turned on the T.V., and got a nearby blanket. She then sat down and put the blanket over her and motioned Zak over to her.

Zak came over and they laid together while watching T.V.

"You know," Zak said, "that was all Luke's crazy idea. I don't want to rush things, or freak you out."

"I don't know what kind of relationship Rebecca gave you, but I like you for you. Even love." She finished with a blush while looking at the ground. Zak picked up her chin so she was looking at him.

"I love you too." He said and leaned in and kissed her. Zak felt something. He felt something inside of him spark. He realized that the girl for him was Sarah.

Eventually they started to lie down under the blanket making out.

Dillon walked out of the room to get some batteries and saw them on the couch. He called in Luke and they sneaked over to the couch and hid behind it.

They popped their head over and they simultaneously said, "Wow, got pretty far on the first day." When they finished they broke down laughing after scaring the couple. Zak just walked over to them and picked them up by their collars.

They took the message and they went back to Luke's room.

Zak just went back to Sarah and held her close for a while.

"You know, this is nice, you and me. It's nice to know you have someone close. Not some jerk who only wants one thing." Sarah said to Zak.

Suddenly, someone smashed a hole into the living room scaring the crap out of Sarah and Zak.

"ZAK PILGRIM!" the man screamed. "Our fight has begun!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit déjà vu!" Luke screamed as Zak blocked the guy's attacks.

Scott Pilgrim ran out with his hair messed up and his shirt off.

"What happened? Why do I feel déjà vu?" he yelled as he came out. Ramona then came running out with nothing but jeans and a bra.

"Sarah, please don't tell me you have evil exes!" Ramona yelled as Zak was fighting the guy.

"I didn't know that they were evil!" she replied.

"Who is this guy! Information please!" he yelled as he was countering his attacks.

"He is Jack Chrome and he was one of my first boyfriends. He is probably the strongest guy I've ever met."

Luke punched Jack in the face and turned to Sarah.

"How strong?" He asked worryingly. After he asked that, Jack punched Zak in the face, making him fly back and smash threw the wall going right through it.

"Zak!" everyone screamed. Jack walked over to the wall and said, "Wow, he was weaker then I…" Just then Zak jumped up and kicked him in the face. Then he started to punch him in the face repeatedly, until he fell to the ground.

"I underestimated you, Pilgrim." He said while wiping some blood off of his chin.

"How do I beat this guy? Zak screamed dodging his attacks.

Scott suddenly screamed to him, "Kick him in the balls!" Zak turned to him and then realized the perfect plan. But as he was distracted, Jack punched him across the face.

"That's it you're going down!" Zak screamed as he ducked down dodging Jack's kick. Zak then did a lower kick right into Jack's… jewels. He then fell on to the ground in pain as he combusted into coins.

Zak then collapsed and fell to the floor.

Zak awoke on a couch somewhere he had never been. He looked around and saw Sarah snuggling him with gentle rises of her chest. He then slowly got up not to awake her and went to the kitchen to see Luke on the floor and Scott and Ramona on the table all asleep.

Zak looked down to see he had no shirt on and didn't really react to the account of everyone asleep. He was very conscious of his body although he had a good build and had some muscles.

Suddenly Zak tripped on his way out of the kitchen and screamed as he landed on a chair causing everyone to jolt awake running to him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he called out. Sarah ran over to him and started to hug him while tears streamed down her face and everyone making sure he was okay.

"Guys relax I just tripped." Zak said confused by everyone. Sarah hugged him harder feeling his chest against her face. "What happened last night?"

"You blacked out dude, and it wasn't last night it was last _last _night. You've been unconscious for 2 days." Luke told him. Zak quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror seeing dried blood down his mouth and forehead, with many bruises on his body.

As he walked out to see everyone, he awkwardly covered his chest and just walked over to the couch to get a blanket.

Sarah walked over and sat next to him and removed the blanket from him and just hugged him and looked up to his face.

"I'm glad your back" she said wiping away the tears she had. He blushed and kissed her passionately happy he wasn't dead.

"Wait where are we, why aren't we back at the house? And where's Dillon?" Zak asked with tons of questions running through his mind.

"Dillon had to go, something happened with his family or something." Luke said trying to avoid the first question. "Um, were at Sarah's condo. Our house, um, collapsed." Luke said awkwardly.

Zak eyes just widened. He has had that house ever since he was 16. "Where are we gonna live?" Zak asked a little shaky.

"Well Sarah is letting us live here with her and Ramona for a while." Luke said pointing to a medium sized box in the corner. "Uh, that's the only stuff that survived." Luke said a little disappointed.

Zak ran over to the box and looked through only to find their videogames, all of them. "How did only the video games survive?" Zak asked confused.

"Oh ya, I haven't told anyone yet." Luke said. "A while ago some hobo was selling forever spray so I bought it and sprayed it all over our videogames."

Luke then took it out and showed it to Zak. Zak ran up to Luke and started to shake him by the shoulders and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SPRAY IT ON EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"BECAUSE IT ONLY WORKS ON ELECTRONICS!" Luke screamed back about to throw up.

Zak leaned against the wall realizing everything's gone.

"Wait! I forgot something!" he yelled as he ran to a small cab outside.

"I'm really sorry bro." Luke said sitting down. Suddenly Scott ran in with a big flat screen and plugged it into the wall. Then he got the box and in 2 minutes everything was set up perfectly and neatly.

"Done, there you go all set up! "Scott said with a goofy grin. Zak went over to the games and looked at them astonished.

"How did u do that so fast?" he said to Scott.

"Simple, I play video games a lot." He said walking over to the games with Luke. They all started talking about all the different video games and their favorites.

Eventually they all got controllers and started playing frantically. Sarah sat down happy that Zak was okay and closed her eyes for a second which turned out to be a couple hours.

When she awoke she sat up and felt a little drowsy. She looked down and saw a blanket on her. _'Zak is so sweet' _she thought to herself. She got up and slowly walked to the kitchen and saw a note.

**Went to the store with the boys, be back soon.**

**Ramona**

"So I have the house to myself" she thought out loud. She went to the couch with the last soda and flipped through the channels. She heard a knock at the door and when she opened it no one was there.

"Hello?" She called out the door. 'Probably just some kids' But then she saw the bushes shake and when she squinted at it she saw someone stand up and run at her.

She quickly closed the door and locked it, then ran around the house locking everything she could. She heard banging and she ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom and quickly texted Zak as fast as she could.

Suddenly she heard banging and what sounded like yelling. Suddenly the door kicked open and she heard Zak's voice and then everything went silent. She slowly went down the stairs to see someone run outside with Scott, Luke, Ramona and Zak all beaten up.

"Oh my god! What happened!" Sarah screamed as she ran down to them.

"We- have- no- idea." Luke panted as he wiped blood of his face. Scott helped up Ramona and they walked over to the couch. Suddenly, Zak ran out the door and looked around seeing the mysterious man gone.

Sarah ran over to him and held him tightly. "I think he was trying to break in!" Sarah said to Zak.

"It's okay he's gone, no need to worry." He said soothingly to her. "Come on, let's go upstairs." As they went upstairs, Luke got the groceries and put them on the table and sat on the couch about to pass out.

"Scott who do you think that was?" Ramona asked while putting things in the fridge.

"I'm not sure but for now, let's just forget about it." He finished bringing in takeout.

"Dinner's ready you guys!" Ramona yelled upstairs. When no one came down stairs Scott went up to Ramona.

"Don't worry I got this," he said reassuringly. He went up to the bottom of the stairs and cleared his throat. "Ahem… FIRE! WEE OOO WEE OOO!" he screamed running around making loud noises.

Ramona just rolled her eyes but was surprised when Zak and Sarah ran down the stairs with a blanket around Sarah.

"There's no fire!" Zak said realizing that he forgot to grab a blanket and was standing there with no shirt on.

Luke turned around and started to laugh. "She hoovered your chest man!" he said falling to the floor.

"Wait a second," Ramona said. She walked up to Sarah and pulled of her blanket seeing she had no shirt on but only a bra and pants.

She blushed and hid behind Zak who was frozen in spot. They ran upstairs and quickly changed.

When they finished eating they all went to the living room and Zak sat down on a chair. Sarah went over and sat on his lap causing his face to flush red.

Luke started to snicker when Zak started changing his position. Sarah leaned in and whispered something into his ear and his face looked like a cherry. "Um we got to go upstairs bye!" he said fast and ran up the stairs with Sarah.

Luke fell back in his chair laughing uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

Zak awoke to the steady breathing of Sarah who was snuggling into him. He slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her up, and went to the bathroom.

'What happened last night?' he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision. He looked in the mirror, and just looked at himself for a second, when his reflection winked at him causing him to jump.

'What the..?' Suddenly, his reflection reached out of the mirror and started to choke him. As his reflection jumped out of the mirror, its eyes started to glow red.

"You can't escape the past. No matter whose past it is." Then multiple Zak's came out of the mirror, turning into to people Zak has never seen. But he recognized one, Jack Chrome. But as soon as he looked at him, he disappeared.

Then another man in a white suit came out also. "Hello Zak." He said to him, but suddenly he instantly recognized who he was. Gideon Graves.

"But… your dead!" he called still being choked by himself.

"Life is crazy like that isn't it?" he said laughing. With a snap of his fingers all the exes disappeared except for the opposite Zak. Gideon then moved him aside and punched Zak in the face then throwing him to the ground, making him break to the first floor.

Gideon and 'Zak' jumped down through the whole.

"Ugh…" Zak moaned with a little blood tinkling down his mouth. Suddenly, everyone ran downstairs being waked up. Gideon turned around to look at them.

"Hello Scott." Gideon smirked. Everyone was shocked. He then turned around and picked Zak up and threw him at the other Zak when it punched him in the spine and threw him down.

"It's Nega Zak!" Scott called out. Gideon then turned to everyone.

"I will have Ramona and Sarah. I have formed another League to kill Zak this time. Then, I will kill you Scott and this other weakling."

"Hey! Eh, he's right." Luke replied. Then Gideon disappeared leaving Nega Zak. The two Zak's were shirtless since it was Zak's reflection. Nega Zak picked up Zak by the neck, and was choking him.

"You're pathetic." Nega Zak snickered throwing him across the room. Luke then thought of something that was crazy, but could work. So he ran towards Nega Zak, and tackled him.

"BONZAI!" he cried out as he tackled him. He then kneed him in the nuts, and jumped off and ran to Zak. Everyone was confused to what Luke was doing. When he ran to Zak he whispered something to Zak, and Zak looked at him crazily, but did what he said. Luke grabbed an umbrella by the door and jumped to Nega Zak and started to fight him.

Zak ran over to Sarah, picked her up and ran upstairs. Scott and Ramona were so confused and started over to Luke but he called out, "No! Don't worry I got it!" he said getting punched in the face by the look alike. Suddenly, Luke's phone started to buzz, and then he lunged at Nega Zak, and punched him in the face.

The clone then started to glow red and then his eyes weren't red anymore. That's when Luke totally went berserk on him and knocked him out causing him to disappear.

"What just happened?" Ramona asked confused.

"I'll explain in a sec. ZAK I'M DONE!" Luke called up. Luke went to the kitchen and sat down with Scott and Ramona. After 6 minutes, Zak and Sarah came down with Sarah's make up all messed up and kiss marks on Zak's face and body. They both still had no shirt on (but Sarah obviously had on a bra).

They sat down and were breathing heavily.

"Now, when the Zak's were fighting, I noticed a kind of force field around Nega Zak. I remembered something from my past, and told Zak and Sarah to show their love to each other in whatever way they could. The reason why is because the clone got power from his pain, but got weaker from love. That's when his power was down and I striked." Luke explained.

"That is the best plan I've ever heard." Zak said.

Luke then realized his head was bleeding, and went to sit down in the living room. Zak then came in and said, "Thanks bro."

After the house was all clean Luke was asleep on the couch with Zak and Sarah watching TV with Scott and Ramona. The whole time they were there Zak was smirking.

Finally, Scott asked, "Zak why are you smirking it's freaking me out."

"Just wait and see." He said with a chuckle. Suddenly a knock came to the door. "That's for me!" He said and jumped over to the door. "Hey Sara, come on in!"

As Zak came back an attractive girl about Luke's height walked in with blonde hair came in to the living room. She had shorts on with a tank top and said hi to everyone.

"So where's Luke…" she started then noticed Luke on the couch and stared at him with love in her eyes. Zak chuckled while Scott, Ramona, and Sarah looked at him.

Sara then walked over to Luke and sat on his… crotch area causing Luke to jolt awake.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" He screamed and realized where he was. Then he looked forward and had Sara right in his face.

"Hey Sweetie Pie!" she called out to him and started to kiss him, but Luke quickly pulled away.

"I'm not your sweetie pie!" he yelled with a blush. "Now can you please get off my…" he looked down and realized where she was sitting. She then leaned in to him close to his face with a smirk.

"How do you like it?" she said seductively to him and he quickly got up and went to the kitchen. Zak broke into a full laugh. Sarah, Scott and Ramona were really confused.

"Uh, sooo are your Luke's… girlfriend?" Ramona asked. Zak then fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Hmm? Oh, no." Sara replied. Luke stormed in and kicked Zak across the face and walked out the door. Everyone walked outside after him. "Sweetie Pie! Wait!" Sara called out.

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEETIE PIE!" he yelled back. Sara started to run after him.

"What the fuck is going on." Scott asked totally confused.

"Sara is the stalker type who is obsessed with Luke." Zak said to everyone. "Everyone once in a while I call her down here to mess with Luke. Oh shit she's catching up let's go." He said and then broke out into a sprint.

After they caught up to them Sara and Luke had ran into the woods and when they found them, Sara had tackled Luke keeping him on the ground.

"Come on, why won't you be mine. Do I have to get… naughty?" she asked seductively then licked his face.

"Get off me you whore!" he yelled at her.

"Damn that bitch is crazy!" Scott cried out.

"Oh no, she usually isn't this bad." Zak said realizing that she has gotten more serious over the years. Zak ran over to rescue Luke, Sara kicked his stomach, and he flew back.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Luke yelled out.

"Aww thank you!" Sara yelled at him.

"Not you! You're a crazy bitch!"

"Now, that wasn't nice was it?" She said rubbing onto his body, and putting them in a chest to chest position. She hit him across the face, than tried stuck her tongue in his mouth. He started to struggle, but then she pinched his neck, and he wasn't able to move.

Zak and Scott then dived for her but she got up and countered them and threw them off. Luke was helpless against her. She then sat down over his crotch area again and then whispered to him again, "Do you like it?"

He then yelled back, "No! Now get off me you crazy bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you!" She then hit his face again.

"Don't be naughty!" she called out at him, then licked his neck.

"Why the fuck aren't you guys helping me?" he yelled at his horror struck friends. The girls then jumped at Sara, distracting her while the boys got Luke.

"You can't defeat me!" Sara said kicking the girls and turned back to Luke finding out he was gone. Everyone was running away as Luke was cursing out Zak every way he could. Scott then covered Luke's mouth and laughed.

When they reached home, they quickly locked the door and threw Luke on the couch.

"ZAK! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY IM PARALIZED!" he screamed at Zak.

Sarah quickly trying to change the conversation, asked Luke, "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Scott then chimed in, "Ya, is she hot?"

"Ugh, I'm going to bed" Luke said and closed his eyes.

"Wow" Ramona said with everyone in the kitchen.

"Ok, I didn't think she would go that far." Zak said apologetic. "So she will probably try and break in so be on your toes at all times."

"Wow, she really is a stalker." Scott said.

"Wow." Everyone said together before going to bed.

The next morning, everyone awoke at the same time and went downstairs to see Luke paralyzed still.

"You are such a fucking bitch Zak." Luke said while attempting to move.

"Sorry, it should've worn off by now." Zak said scratching his head. Luke then fell off the couch and fell face first on the ground.

"Of course." Luke said annoyed.

"Wait, I have an idea" Scott said as he walked over to Luke. He then pinched Luke's neck like he saw Sara do. Luke then jumped up and dove at Zak, choking him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luke called out choking him but then just walked out the door. "I'm going out." He said grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Ramona walked over to the window to see where he's going.

"Guys we have a problem" she said as everyone came over to see Sara coming out of the bushes and start to follow Luke with a sick and twisted look in her eye.

"C'mon let's go." Scott said running out the door.

Luke was walking around the mall looking for something to eat. "God there's nothing to eat." Suddenly he heard running behind him to see Sara and e turned around and ran the other way. He took a turn into a hallway and ran into a door in an attempt to hide.

He heard footsteps go by the door and then disappear. He then ran out the door and came face to face to Sara.

"Hey Sweetie Pie!" she said with a devilish smile. Luke punched her in the stomach and pushed her to the ground and ran away from a crying Sara. Unfortunately, everyone at the end of the hallway saw and started to chase after him.

"FUCK!" Luke screamed as he was running away. He heard people yelling 'Why did you hit your girlfriend' and 'Get back here'. Then he saw Zak up ahead motioning him to come over there. When he got there they quickly ran into the store without anyone seeing and the mob ran past them.

"Hey thanks man." Luke said panting.

"No problem, I kind of owe you bro." Zak said patting Luke's back.

"Just forget about I know your sorry. Let's go." Luke said. Without realizing it, Sara was watching the boys talk and came from her hiding spot and tackled them.

"Ooh double prize, must have been extra nice." She said licking her lips.

"Fuck, get off us your whore!" Zak said trying to release her grasp.

"Oh a naughty one like your friend here huh?" she said then hit him across the face. She then paralyzed them, and she started to suck his neck.

"Get off us you bitch!" Zak said squirming. She then slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Suddenly, they heard two voices scream, "I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Then Sara was tackled off of them.

Luke bit Zak's neck so he could move, then he pinched Luke's neck and they got up and brushed themselves off. As they looked over at Sarah, they saw an unknown girl and Sarah wrestling Sara.

Then Luke noticed her and called out, "Hayley?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hayley?" Luke said confused as he ran over to her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder she turned around and kicked him in the crotch.

"Don't you ever cheat on me again." She said sternly while he fell to the ground. Sarah quickly got up and ran to her and whispered in her ear. "He didn't cheat on me? Oh she tried to get him, okay I'm up to speed." She then realized she kicked him for no reason.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Hayley said kneeing down to Luke. Suddenly, a guy smashed through the roof and punched Luke in the face.

"FUCK!" he called out in pain. The guy then turned around and pushed Hayley to the ground and went over to Zak and got a cheap shot but Zak then got the better attack from the floor and kicked him upward in the gut making him fly back.

"I am the mighty Dax Falcon, and I and my speed will crush you and your pathetic friend!" he yelled at them with a run at Zak. He ran so fast he was a blur and hit Zak across the room.

He got up and managed to get a hit at him, but it was weak compared to his blows. But suddenly he ran at Luke and punched him in the face and smashed through the window.

"FUCK WHAT DID I DO!" He said coughing up blood.

"Is this what you've been doing all this time I've been gone?" Hayley called out to Luke.

"Pretty much." Luke said getting up and wiping off the glass on him suddenly he punched him in the stomach then in the back. "ENOUGH!" Luke yelled out and ran towards the blur with a jump kick, getting a direct hit.

"YOU-FUCKING-PRICK!" he said through kicks to his stomach. "He's all yours Zak" he said walking over to the girls.

"My pleasure." He replied with a smirk then picked him up and threw him to the ground and then at the wall. With a final hit he threw him up in the air and jumped up and punched him 25 feet to the ground.

He then combusted into coins and Zak landed on the ground.

"Finally! Can we go home now?" Luke said trying to get his head to stop bleeding.

"You know it. WAIT! Where's Sara?" Zak said worryingly looking around. Little did they know she had retracted out of the mall and back to her hide out.

When they got back to Sarah's place the girls went into the kitchen talking about their boyfriends while the guys just sat out in the living room.

"What do you think their talking about in there" Luke said eyeing the kitchen entrance. Zak just shrugged and the girls entered the living room.

"Come on Luke let's go to my house. You could stay over tonight." Hayley told Luke. He jumped up and went over to her and got his jacket.

"See ya Zak." He said and walked out with Hayley.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" he said as he got up to escort them out. When he closed the door he turned around and went to the kitchen. When he got there he didn't see Sarah so he went to the backyard, but didn't find her.

When he tried to go back inside the door was locked and then he heard a noise from inside. He ran to the front door and it was locked too. He then heard Sarah scream so he ran to the window and jumped through and saw Sarah running from a mysterious guy.

He dove at him and started to punch him in the face only to get thrown off. The man got up and had knives sliding out of his sleeves and he lunged for Zak. In an attempt to dodge his attack he ended up get three long cuts on his arm and started bleeding.

"Ow! Who do you think you are, Hugh Jackson?" Zak yelled out in pain.

"Yes, I do. He is my idol." The guy said in a surprisingly deep voice. He then lunged for him again when Zak ducked and his knives got stuck in the door.

"Ow, ow! My knives!" he yelled out in pain with a higher voice. Zak then opened the door and smashed the knives and stabbed the impersonator in the back.

"I AM HUGO AND I WON'T BE SILENCED!" he screamed. Zak kicked him across the face to shut him up.

"WE ARE COMING ! 2 more left and they will destroy you with no hope left." He said before exploding. Zak then ran over to Sarah to make sure she was okay. He then turned to the window and looked out, wondering what sick move Gideon would try next.

It was 3 in the morning when Zak heard the door slam open and heavy footsteps.

'Oh god please don't let it be.' He thought to himself as he ran downstairs in his underwear.

"Son of a bitch." Zak yelled out as he saw Luke drunk falling around the house.

"Oh hey man…. What's up with you?" Luke said. He then tripped over the couch and bashed his head into a vase. Zak picked Luke up and dragged him up the stairs. He threw him into his and Sarah's bed and picked up Sarah gently and started down the stairs.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see Zak carrying her in his underwear and started to blush. He didn't notice she awoke because he was half asleep.

She leaned to his ear and seductively told him, "Nice boxers, but you would look better in briefs." She said and kissed him and snuggled into his neck.

He felt her soft cheeks on his chest and it relaxed him. He made it to the couch and laid her down softly and put a blanket over her hearing her gentle breathing. He went over to the kitchen and flickered on the light and went to the fridge.

"Ugh no milk for coffee." He whispered out loud and stood up. Suddenly he felt Sarah hug him from behind and held him close. She started to kiss his neck and he turned around to see Sara there trying to kiss him.

"What the fuck you bitch get away from me!" He yelled running over to Sarah lying on the couch. Sarah quickly jolted up and saw Sarah standing in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sarah yelled as she went up to Zak. "Besides, I thought you were obsessed with Luke!"

"Oh, don't worry. I took care of my sweetie pie _real_ good." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck I'll go check on him." Zak said running up the stairs. Zak went up and into the bedroom Luke was in to see him on the ground, with no shirt on, tied up, and kiss marks all over him and what looked like spit on his face.

"Help me up dammit!" he screamed in a muffled voice. Zak untied him and gave him a towel to clean with, and they both ran downstairs to see the two girls fighting with each other.

Luke ran over to them and pulled Sarah aside, and slapped her across the face causing her to fall. She then got up and pushed him back, wiping some blood off her face.

"You fools, I've stalled you for enough time." She laughed and pulled out a watch. She pushed a red button on it, and suddenly two men crashed into the house, and dove at Zak and Luke while punching their faces.

"You can't stop Gideon!" One shouted.

"Your too weak." The other yelled. Luke and Zak pushed them off, and jumped back.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Luke said.

"I am Zero."

"I am X."

"Together, we are the Unknown brothers!" they screamed in unison. They then turned into what looked like ghosts and flew over to Zak and Luke. They punched them in the face, causing them to break through the wall.

When they got out, X took Luke and threw him out the window, and Zero took Zak and flew him out the back door while Sarah stayed and fought Sara.

As Luke got up from his fall, he wiped blood and glass of his body, feeling pain everywhere. When he looked up, X punched him square in the face causing him to fall back down again.

As X prepared for another attack, he got struck in the back and then was thrown.

"Need a hand?" the person asked as he held out his hand. It was Scott and he had his sword.

"Thanks a lot." Luke replied grabbing his hand. X flew over and with his powers made his hand into a sword and started to fight Scott while defending from Luke.

He cut Scott below the eye, but got punched in the stomach by Luke. He then kicked Scott back and swung at Luke's arm, causing a big cut that was bleeding severely.

He walked over to Scott and put his sword to his neck and asked, "Any last words?"

"Ya," he replied, "nut shot."

"What?" he asked in confusion when Luke ran up behind him and kicked his crotch. He fell to the ground with immense pain and Luke then kicked him in the gut.

"SUCK IT!" Luke called out in victory. Luke and Zak started for the house when suddenly X flew u and started to morph. Spirits started coming from the ground surrounding him into a form of a monster and he picked Luke up in his fist.

He threw him across the yard and into the second story. Scott jumped up and stabbed through the creature with his sword, making it to X finishing him off and combusting him into coins.

Sarah punched Sara in the face causing her to fall back into the kitchen. Sarah ran into their after her, Sara her with a frying pan. She then sweep kicked her on the ground, and kicked her in the face.

Sara jumped up and dove at Sarah, causing them to tumble over the couch. They were about to start again until they heard someone at the stairs.

They looked up to see a bloodied up and dirty Luke coming down the stairs about to pass out. Sarah kicked her off of her and ran to Luke and sat him down on the steps when Sara kicked her onto the ground.

Sarah tried to get up, but Sarah kicked her in the back, trying to keep her down. Luke then started for the kitchen by crawling, leaving a trail of blood, sweat and mud behind him.

Sarah finally kicked Sara away from her, and jumped up and got a chair. As she tried to hit her with it, Sara caught it, and threw it on the ground. She then slapped her in the face and threw her to the ground.

She jumped up and threw Sara over the couch and heard Luke calling her.

"Sarah, catch" he yelled weakly and threw a bat. Sara dove at her from behind the couch, only to be struck in the back by Sarah's bat. Sara hit the ground and turned to coins, ending the rough battle.

Sarah then ran over to Luke as Scott ran in to their aide.

"Come on buddy, don't die on us now." Scott said picking him up and running outside to the back with Sarah.

As they got out there, they saw Zak with Zero in a choke hold, and threw him on the ground. He had disappeared, but instead of coins, he turned into a life. As Zak was about to grab it, he turned and saw Sarah and Scott. But in their arms, was Luke bloodied up.

"Hurry guys! Bring him over here!" Zak yelled to them. As they got him there, Zak took Luke's arm and put the life into his hand. But Luke's eyes had closed, and Scott checked his pulse.

He had slowly shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, no this can't happen. Not like this!" Zak said shaking Luke fiercely. "Come on buddy, wake up, wake up!" he screamed feeling tears start to form.

Scott tried healing him every way he could but no luck. Zak then felt tears start pouring out of his eyes. As Zak got up feeling all hope is lost, a miracle happened. Luke's body started to glow. It started from his heart and expanded out engulfing his whole body in the mysterious light.

Suddenly, Luke eyes started to open. He then swung forward and took a deep breath terrified.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Luke yelled as he realized he was alive. He looked around, then down, then forward, then diagonally. "Heeeey… IM ALIVE!" he yelled to the world.

"Not for long weak one." A voice said with laughter.

"Gideon." Everyone said at the same time.

"You know it. Now now, how will only three of you beat me?" he said manically.

"What are you talking about, there's five… where's Ramona?" Scott said looking around.

"Oh you mean her?" Gideon said showing Ramona in an energy cage.

"Ramona!" Scott yelled. Suddenly with a snap of his fingers, Gideon made Sarah disappear.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Zak yelled as he noticed Sarah stuck inside the cage also.

"That's it, it's fighting time!" Luke exclaimed as all three guys jumped up ready for a fight. Scott jumped at Gideon who countered with his own sword, and threw Scott to the ground.

Luke ran into the house and Gideon chuckled saying how he was weak. While he was distracted, Zak attacked and knocked the sword out of his hand, and got in a few shots. As he got up, Gideon channeled energy, and started to form into, mega-Gideon, his mutant form of all the exes. He then beat down Zak and Scott.

"It's hopeless," Gideon mocked, "Your weak, and your friend bai…" a sword was lodged into his head from behind. It slid out and behind him was Luke and his blood stained katana he got off of eBay last year.

Mega-Gideon then blasted into energy, and shot up in the sky. Suddenly, a giant robot that resembled Gideon flew down and in one of the eyes was Gideon himself.

The robot threw a punch to the left, and hit the trio. But Zak managed to jump up and cut off the hand.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed. He grabbed Scott and Luke's sword and suddenly massive amounts of energy surrounded the weapons. Zak's eyes had started to glow and he was soon surrounded by pure energy. Gideon threw a punch at him with his remaining arm; But Zak jumped on top, and ran up the arm and cut a big X on the torso of the robot.

The robot shot at Zak, but he managed dodge them. He then shot a big blast of energy at the last arm, causing it to explode. The robot then grew out FOUR extra arms and started attacking Zak. He dodged, left, right, left, left, up.

Then finally he attacked and cut off one arm with a massive energy sword wipe, and shot out energy at him. He cut off the other two in great haste. He then tricked the robot into tripping, managing to make it land on his last arm.

Zak than ran for the robot's head and threw Luke's katana into the window, and the head exploded.

As Zak walked toward the cage, Gideon fell to the ground with the sword in his back, and Luke pulled it out slowly. Zak went to the cage, and destroyed it with Scott's sword. Sarah ran out and hugged him, then kissed him.

They started to kiss passionately, and Zak slowly slid his tongue into hers, feeling their tongues wrestle.

"Ehem, you have a job to finish." Luke said pointing at Gideon. Zak walked towards Gideon with Sarah slowly. He remembered all he had been through. The exes, Sara, the house destroyed. But in the end, he defeated Gideon.

He was just happy to be with Sarah. When he got up to Gideon he looked down at him.

"No, noo, NOOO!" Gideon screamed as Zak kicked his head.

Gideon, was finally defeated and him and his friends were safe to live in peace. 


End file.
